


Lights Out

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Levi has somnophilia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and Eren is totally into it, canonverse, consensual misuse of medicine, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: There was a noticeable shift in the room; a change from their comfortable small talk to something tense and unknown. Drunk or not, Eren quickly realised that Levi was, in fact, being quite serious.“Captain,” Eren said with some hesitation. “How often do you watch me sleep?”Levi stared at him, dead silent. He only seemed to realise now that he’d been talking out loud.~Levi has a secret, and one night, he's not so good at keeping it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1060





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic is entirely about somnophilia. Levi performs sexual acts on Eren while he's asleep, with Eren's consent)
> 
> Hey guys! I managed to churn this out in a few days thanks to some serious inspiration from my friends. It was super fun to write and explore, I hope you enjoy it! Comments are highly appreciated. ❤

Eren dunked his rag into a bucket of water and slapped it down on the floorboards. There was an owl hooting outside, its deep and oscillating calls adding a sense of calm to the night. He hardly ever heard the trills of nature from where he slept down in his cell. The sound was pleasant, soothing, and gave him something interesting to listen to while he was down on his knees to scrub the floors.

  
Captain Levi had gone off to a meeting some time ago. It was exclusively for the higher ranks of the Survey Corps, with some traveling from their own stations to join in on the discussion.

  
Bureaucratic shit, as the Captain had called it. He’d left with a stack of paperwork under his arm and a rigid gait. The monthly meetings were nothing more than a vexation to him, and that was why Eren had taken it upon himself to make sure his Captain would come back to a sparkling clean floor in his office.

  
He’d grown quite close with Captain Levi. Too close, his friends often told him. There was no such thing as far as Eren was concerned. He enjoyed bringing tea to Levi’s office, helping him sort through his paperwork, listening to him cuss and grumble over whatever bullshit mission had worked its way through the pipeline. Just being able to spend time with him made Eren feel a little bit less like a weapon of mass destruction. Levi made him feel appreciated, useful, and maybe even human.

  
Eren scrubbed harder at the floorboards. The two lanterns that lit the room were set on a low flame, but still their light bounced off the dark wood floor like sun on a lake. He only had a small area left, and although he had planned to be done and gone by the time Levi returned, a part of him did hope that the Captain would find him here and see how hard he’d been working. It’s not like he could go to sleep, anyways. Levi had the keys to his cell.

  
Despite any fondness they may have formed for each other, Levi would one day be the one to kill him. Eren didn’t mind that, though. He took it as a compliment that only Humanity’s Strongest Soldier could be entrusted with the task of ending his life. It wasn’t something he hoped would happen anytime soon, but he did think about every now and then. He wondered what Levi would look like in that moment. Whether he would look sad, or angry. Whether Eren would catch a glimpse of Levi’s heart before his own stopped still. 

  
It was morbid, he knew. That’s why he kept those sorts of thoughts to himself.

  
He kept other thoughts to himself, too. The ones that would be too inappropriate for him to even consider saying aloud. Especially to Levi, of all people. There were times where he imagined doing it. Admitting to how his insides twisted whenever Levi patted him on the shoulder; whenever he touched his hand while passing him paperwork to file away; whenever Levi scoffed into the rim of his teacup and hid what Eren was sure to be at least half a smile. If only Levi knew how he made Eren’s chest ache and his knees weak.

  
The probability of Levi telling him to fuck off was enough to deter him.

  
So, Eren just scrubbed the floors. The office had a musty smell that they had so far been unable to remove. It wasn’t bad; barely noticeable above the tang of burning oil but there, nonetheless. The next time it rained, he would be sure to check for any leaks in the ceiling that might be letting moisture in. You’d think that someone of Levi’s importance would be given better dwellings.

  
Eren sighed as he submerged his rag in the water.

  
It was then that the door was kicked open.

  
Levi entered the room with less decorum than usual. He was practically stumbling, hissing a curse as he tried to close the door with his foot while simultaneously yanking his arms out of his uniform jacket. He had either had a horrendous evening, or… yeah.

  
Eren could smell the whiskey from across the room. “You all right, Captain?”

  
“Fuck–” Levi spun around, but the surprise on his face only lasted for a split second. “Are you trying to make me shit myself?”

  
Eren looked down to hide the smile on his face. “No, Sir. You just looked like you could use some help is all.”

  
“I don’t.” Levi stared at him while dumping his jacket down on the desk. The garment messed up a small pile of papers, but for once, he didn’t really seem to care. He sat down at his desk, then, with a grunt, slouched over until his head thumped down into his jacket.

  
Eren had never seen him like this before. Just how drunk was he? Levi had always had a high tolerance, and so he must have really hit the liquor to find himself in such a state. “Are you going to sleep like that?”

  
“Mm.”

  
“You’ll get a sore neck.”

  
“Don’t care.” Levi turned his head, just enough to peer out from the dark of his jacket. “You’re with cleaning?”

  
Eren almost snorted. “Yes, Sir. I’m with cleaning.”

  
“Good. Finish it.”

  
Eren was happy to. He carried on with the floors, scuffing around on his knees to the small section that he had yet to do. Levi watched him the entire time. He didn’t mind, not at all, but it was a tad awkward. By the time he was done, he thought that Levi might have dozed off at his desk.

  
He was wrong.

  
“You’re pretty when you sleep.”

  
Eren nearly choked on his own spit. He didn’t know if Levi was talking to him or just muttering to himself, but either way, his face flushed a furious red as he looked towards the desk. “Sir?”

  
“Your face goes soft; like you’re not hellbent on slaughtering everything you see,” Levi said. The words were somewhat slurred, but still very much understandable. “There’s no rage. No vengeance. Just something…” Levi’s eyes were pinned to him. His dark pupils glinted along with the lantern’s flame. “Something different.”

  
There was a noticeable shift in the room; a change from their comfortable small talk to something tense and unknown. Drunk or not, Eren quickly realised that Levi was, in fact, being quite serious.

  
“Captain,” Eren said with some hesitation. “How often do you watch me sleep?”

  
Levi stared at him, dead silent. He only seemed to realise now that he’d been talking out loud. 

  
“I hadn’t noticed at all.” Eren twisted the rag in his hand, using the damp cloth as a means of keeping himself calm during this volatile conversation. He didn’t want Levi to go quiet. He wanted to know more. “Do you come into my cell?”

  
Levi shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Sometimes,” he said, eyes then narrowing as a scowl sunk into his features. “But I’ve never…”

  
Eren’s heart was pounding away in his chest. Some people – most people – might have found Levi’s admission unsettling. Not him. The idea that Levi could be so interested in him, so deeply fascinated by him, that he would sneak into his cell and watch him sleep? It lit a fire of excitement in his gut. “Never what?”

  
“Forget it – sorry.” Levi dropped his gaze for the first time since their conversation had started. He shifted his face against the leather of his jacket, then raised a hand to anxiously rake his fingers through his hair. “Fuck. I sound like a perverted pig.”

  
Electricity was sparking through Eren’s veins. It was times like these that he wished he could just crack open Levi’s head and see everything that was hidden inside. “Watching someone sleep doesn’t make you a pervert.”

  
“No?” Levi scoffed bitterly. However, it was clear that his resentment was directly solely at himself. “But what if, sometimes, that’s not all I want.”

  
“What else do you want?” Eren watched Levi’s face in anticipation. He was on the brink of something, he knew it. He was so close to the truth that he couldn’t stop himself from barrelling towards it headfirst. “Captain, do you… do you think about touching me?”

  
“Eren.”

  
“Do you?”

  
“I haven’t,” Levi bit back. He sat up, eyes stabbing into Eren so vehemently that he must’ve thought he was being accused of something. “I have  _ never _ touched you.”

  
“I know.” Eren trusted every word that came out of Levi’s mouth. However, the level of distress his question had caused convinced him that the answer was a firm yes. Levi thought about touching him… while watching him sleep. The realisation left Eren shocked, exhilarated, and surprisingly, somewhat aroused. “But if you wanted to, then…”

  
Levi was back to staring. His shoulders were tense, and the nature of their conversation appeared to have sobered him up a bit. 

  
“Maybe you should, Sir.”

  
What followed was a silence that seemed to last forever. Levi’s face changed quite drastically, cycling through confusion and denial before finally landing on apprehension. “What?”

  
Eren fought hard not to lose his nerve. “If I gave you permission beforehand, then that’s fine, right?”

  
“What?” Levi repeated, his voice sharpening with irritation. “Eren, shut the fuck up. We are not talking about this.”

  
“We’ve been talking about it for a while now.” Eren wasn’t backing down. Simply thinking about Levi coming to him under the cover of night, in secret and with vulgar intentions, was enough to make his heart pound and his dick hard. He couldn’t think of anything more thrilling than to be there, at the mercy of Humanity’s Strong Soldier, vulnerable and defenceless. Levi could use him however he saw fit. “Sir,” Eren said while standing in a rush of eagerness. “If you want to touch me while I’m asleep, then you have my permission. You can touch me anywhere. Under my clothes, in any way you want. You can even–”

  
“Get out.”

  
The venom in his voice made Eren’s back straighten. “But–”

  
Levi stood and slammed his hands down on the desk. “Jaeger, get the fuck out of my office!”

  
Eren’s face paled. Without another word, he marched towards the door in hopes of escaping before Levi decided to hurl a chair at him. He retreated into the dark hallway and was startled when the door slammed shut behind him.

  
All things considered; that could have gone a lot worse. But Eren was still mortified.

  
Where had he gone wrong? Levi had been the one to bring it up, and Eren had simply offered to give him what he wanted. What they  _ both _ wanted. Was he ashamed? Embarrassed? God, maybe he thought Eren had been making fun of him. In Levi’s mind, that probably seemed a hell of a lot more likely than Eren actually being interested in his unusual fetish. Maybe Levi hadn’t even come to terms with his own interest in it. Was he the first person Levi had had these thoughts about?

  
Whatever the reason, Eren sure as fuck wouldn’t be bringing it up again tonight. He would have headed straight down to the dungeon and gone to bed, if it weren’t for one small problem.

  
With a clench of his jaw, he turned around and gently rapped his knuckles against the door. “Uh, C-Captain, I’m so sorry, but I need you to–”

  
The door half-opened. Levi stood there, glaring at him, except now he looked more saddened than he did enraged. He passed over the iron loop that held the keys to the dungeon. “Goodnight.”

  
With that, the door was closed in Eren’s face once again.

* * *

The following day, Eren was restless as he walked outside for training. He had no idea what they were doing today. It would probably be another tedious transformation exercise, testing the limits of his abilities, but he couldn’t care less about that. All he wanted was to see Captain Levi and find out if he was still angry with him.

  
Eren had spent the night staring at a brick wall. He had gone over their conversation again, again, and again, until he was certain that he hadn’t misunderstood what Levi had been saying. There was no other interpretation. Levi was attracted to unconscious bodies – or maybe it was just Eren’s body that he liked. It didn’t matter which. Eren was just thrilled that he was the one Levi had fixated on.

  
When he finally spotted Levi, Eren swallowed. He was standing in front of the stables and saying good morning to his horse.

  
This suddenly seemed a lot more difficult than he’d imagined last night. Because now, Levi wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t the more approachable man he often became when they spent time alone in the evenings, and he wasn’t the shit-talking asshole that Eren liked to banter with over a late-night cup of tea. During training, Levi was nothing more than his Commanding Officer.

  
And that scared the shit out of him.

  
“Captain Levi,” Eren said, boots trudging through the dirt as he made his way towards the stable.

  
Levi gave him a quick side-eye before going back to petting his horse. His eyes were heavy and dark, and his frown was more prominent than usual. He certainly wasn’t happy to see him.

  
Eren stopped beside him and cleared his throat. There was nobody else around, but as they were still in public, he thought it best to be more subtle with his words. “Um, about last night…”

  
Levi visibly stiffened. He refused to look at Eren, but at least that meant his intoxication hadn’t been enough to make him forget what had transpired.

  
“I just wanted to say, Sir, that I took what you said very seriously. I wasn’t taunting or ridiculing you, but I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I know it must’ve seemed strange for me to suddenly say what I did…” Eren paused when Levi’s head finally turned to look at him. Levi’s face was as passive as usual, schooled into a look of unwavering apathy – but in his eyes was an undeniable glint of curiosity. “But it meant it. I think we share a… common interest. So, I just wanted to tell you once more.” He met Levi’s gaze with confidence. “I would always enjoy your company, Captain.”

  
Levi stared at him for a while longer. The silence was unnerving. Eventually, he stepped back from the stable and turned to face Eren front-on. “You’ve got some big fucking balls, Jaeger.”

  
Eren chose not to respond to that.

  
“And I have a lot to consider.”

  
“Of course,” Eren said, suffering from the heat that was slowly creeping up his neck. He reached into his jacket, retrieved the dungeon keyring and held it out in front of him. “Would you like this back, Sir?”

  
Levi barely glanced at the keys before shaking his head. “It’s best that you hang onto it. Just…” He hesitated, then continued with stern eyes and a lowered voice. “Remember to lock up at night.”

  
When Levi walked off, Eren shoved the keys back into his jacket and savoured the exhilaration that travelled down his spine.

* * *

The next few days saw Eren stewing in anticipation. He was so excited, so high on the thrill of it all, that he could barely get any sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

  
About if – and when – he might wake up and find Captain Levi hovering over him. If he’d open his eyes to the feeling of Levi’s hands wandering over his body, his skin, running down between his legs and touching him in the most intimate of places. Eren was a heavy sleeper. Once he was out, there wasn’t much that could rouse him. How long would Levi be able to play with his body before he woke up? How far would he take it?

  
Eren had even started worrying about  _ how  _ he fell asleep. Was he in an attractive position? Was he wearing clean clothes? He would be horrified if Levi came in and saw him drooling all over himself. Fuck, it was all he thought about.

  
However, Eren’s fantasies were entirely dependent on Levi meaning what he had said.

_  
Remember to lock up at night _ .

  
There was only one possible interpretation of the cryptic order. Eren had the keys to his own cell, and if he left it unlocked… Levi would take it as an open invitation.

  
Eren hadn’t locked his cell a single night since that conversation. He had started taking his showers in the evening, right before lights out, and he always made sure to thoroughly clean anywhere his fingers could reach. He wanted to be prepared; the perfect treat, served on a shining silver platter for his Captain’s enjoyment.

  
But so far, nothing had happened. It had been almost a whole week since Levi had walked into his office drunk and loose-lipped. Over time, Eren was starting to worry that Levi had lost interest, or that he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it.

  
Although, there was nothing to say that Levi hadn’t been visiting him at night. He could just be watching; standing over Eren’s sleeping form and slowly building up his confidence. There was no way of knowing. Levi could be stroking his cheek, touching his hair and examining his body, and Eren had no fucking way of knowing.

  
He felt like he was about to burst.

  
Maybe Levi liked to tease himself with it. With the knowledge that he could have Eren, every last scrap of him, but not yet. He was probably thinking about it. Building it up in his head. Enjoying the thrill and temptation before one day allowing himself to succumb. Like chasing prey, he had to be patient, for the hunt often felt just as good as the kill.

  
It was that night that something different happened.

  
In the morning, Eren opened his eyes to the usual darkness of his cell. He’d become very good at guessing the time, a skill that was forced on him by the lack of natural light in the dungeon, and he knew that it was still quite early. It took him a moment to gain his bearings, and a sudden chill finally made him realise that something was amiss. Eren’s pulse thumped in his ears as he glanced down at himself.

  
The sheets were crumpled at his feet. His shirt was unbuttoned… and so were the front of his pants. His shirt was open, fabric hanging at his sides to expose his torso, and streaked across his stomach was a semi-dry, whitish substance. Fuck. Levi had been here. He’d peeled back Eren’s clothes and masturbated over his body, not even bothering to clean up after himself or make the scene any less obvious. Levi wanted him to know exactly what he’d done.

  
Eren’s skin was burning up. The sight alone gave him an erection that strained uncomfortably against his pants. Fuck…  _ fuck _ . He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on. With the evidence Levi had left behind, Eren could easily construct a sequence of events in his head:

_  
Levi came down into the dungeon and found Eren’s cell unlocked. It always was – always begging him to enter and do as he pleased. He opened the door slowly, announcing his presence with only the faintest squeak of metal. He spent a few minutes in silence, merely inhabiting the room with his eyes fixated on the bed, watching. Eren was always there; breaths shallow and steady, lips slightly parted as he slept. He had that soft look on his face. Unthinking, unresisting. Levi appreciated the sight of him for some time, then approached the side of the bed. He always watched… only watched. But tonight, with Eren offering himself so willing, he couldn’t resist. _

  
Eren had already closed his eyes to better enjoy the fantasy playing out in his head. He ran a hand down his stomach, smearing Levi’s cum over his skin as he reached into his pants. He slowly palmed at his erection, teasing himself, and he bit his lip as a feeble moan creeped up his throat.

_  
Levi unbuttoned Eren’s shirt with slow and precise movements. Even in the low light of the lanterns, he became more aroused as each inch of skin was revealed to his prying eyes. He relished the rise and fall of Eren’s chest, the expansion of his lungs as they filled with long and calm breaths. His excitement grew as he touched Eren’s skin. It was so warm and soft, and the feeling drove him to indulge even further. Levi’s hands were light; fingertips running along the grooves of Eren’s stomach before moving back up. He circled around Eren’s nipple, impressed by how it hardened even in his sleep, but Levi wasn’t worried. Eren showed no signs of waking. _

  
“Shit…” Eren whispered as he pulled his cock out of his pants. He was so hard, a fire blazing in his gut as he fell deeper into his imagination. He could almost feel Levi’s hands on him. The building anticipation, the red-hot desire that Levi must have felt while exploring his unconscious body. He moved his hand along his erection, slowly fisting his shaft as his pulse raced and his breaths quickened.

_  
Levi’s veins were flooded with desire. He could now, finally, have Eren all to himself. His hand moved down Eren’s lithe body, fingers popping open the button at the front of his pants and dipping inside. He looked, touched, ever so gently. Eren had become slightly aroused. It fuelled him, the knowledge that Eren appreciated his attention even in sleep. Levi had waited so long for this. He caressed Eren’s half-hard dick in his fingers, feeling the heat of silken skin, but he didn’t go any further than that. No, he was already high on temptation. Anymore, and he might combust. With his other hand, Levi undid his own pants and pulled out his aching cock. His thick and muscular shaft rested heavy in his hand and tensed in the cold air. Clear fluid leaked from his slit as soon as he started stroking himself. _

  
“A-ah,” Eren moaned, starting to fist himself faster as his blood rushed in his ears. He didn’t know what Levi’s dick looked like, but he was more than happy to make something up. He imagined it would be big, straining in Levi’s grip, covered in thin purple veins and flushed red with arousal. Fuck, he wanted to see it. He wanted to have Levi’s cock in his hand, his mouth, his ass. He wanted Levi to devour him. “Ah, f-fuck… Captain…”

_  
Levi couldn’t wait any longer. He clenched his jaw to stop any sounds from slipping out, abdomen tensing as he tried to keep his breaths quiet. His hand slipped out of Eren’s pants to move back up his torso, caressing random patches of skin and gently rubbing Eren’s nipples. Levi stoked himself slow and firm, enjoying the gradual build of pleasure as he moved his hand along his cock. All while touching Eren. He moved up the side of the bed, allowing his fingers to follow the curve of Eren’s neck and rise over his jaw. His face looked so peaceful… so pretty. _

_  
Levi wouldn’t last as long as he’d hoped. He stepped closer and, on a whim, lightly slid his leaking cockhead between Eren’s parted lips. Maybe he would be able to taste it when he woke up. Levi jerked himself faster, a few soft hums and groans managing to sneak out despite his best efforts. He wanted to come on Eren’s face. But, he thought, that might be a bit much. His hand ran back down Eren’s body instead, focusing on his tender flesh and erect nipples, the dip of his navel and the beautiful flat of his sternum. He couldn’t stop. It felt so good – too good – to have Eren in this way. It wasn’t long before Levi reached the end of his rope. He tensed, groaned under his breath, and watched with hooded eyes as he squirted thick strings of cum over Eren’s stomach. _

  
“Oh, oh… fuck, L-Levi,” Eren keened while desperately sliding his hand along his erection. His legs were trembling, his body alight with pleasure, until his hips finally bucked up in a wave of burning ecstasy. “Aah!” His cum splattered onto his stomach, dribbled over the back of his hand, and combined with the mess Levi had left behind to put him in a truly sloppy state. He was breathless, dick raw and twitching as his release slowly dripped down his shaft. 

  
“God…” Eren flopped back down into his pillow with a relieved sigh. It’s been a while since he’d gotten himself off so good. The buzz lingered in his mind for a few minutes, but once it had faded, he realised that he would have to get up soon if he wanted to sneak in a shower before breakfast.

  
Later that morning, Eren was back out in the training grounds. He was nervous.

  
It was only a matter of time until he ran into Captain Levi. He was overseeing the morning training with Hange standing at his side. Eren sucked in a deep breath before walking up to them.

  
Hange saw him first. “Hi, Eren. We’re going to start your titan training in half an hour or so.”

  
“Okay,” Eren replied vacantly. Despite his best efforts, his face turned a flustered pink as soon as glanced over at Levi. They held each other’s eyes for a moment.

  
“Good morning, Eren,” Levi said. He stared intently, eyes sharp and burning with interest. He knew that Eren knew, and now he was searching for a reaction. Maybe he expected Eren to be disgusted by what he’d done. Maybe, in some way, last night was a test. To see what Eren thought of it and how he would respond. Levi’s eyes narrowed. “How are you?”

  
“Very good, Sir.” Eren’s heart was thrumming with adrenaline. He held Levi’s gaze, then gave him a small but knowing smile. “I slept really well last night. I’m hoping it’ll continue.”

  
Levi took a deep breath. His eyes remained pinned to Eren’s; lips pressing together in a way that suggested he was both impressed and frustrated by the provocation. He looked away and replied casually, “I’m sure it will.”

  
Eren swallowed thickly. “Um, well, I’m going to go grab a glass of water before training starts. I’ll be back soon.” Once he’d gained a nod of approval, he then spun on his heel and tried to make it back to the mess hall without looking too flustered. He heard them talking as he walked away. 

  
“Huh, is Eren having trouble sleeping?”

  
“Not anymore.”

* * *

Over the next week and a half, there were two more occasions where he woke up in a similar state of undress. Each time, Levi escalated further. The first morning Eren had woken with cum smeared across his face, and the second, his pants were pulled down to his ankles so that Levi could explore every inch of his body. Both times Eren masturbated as soon as he woke up. He just wanted more and more, and he certainly wasn’t the only one.

  
Levi was getting braver, bolder. Becoming more confident as he discovered just how much he could do without disturbing Eren’s sleep.

  
Eren had never been so excited to go to bed each night. He pushed himself harder during training, always tried to exhaust himself so that he would sleep more soundly. And then, Eren started to tease him. He took naps in the mess hall where he knew Levi could see him, and he tried to flaunt his body during the standard exercise drills. He wanted to provoke him; taunt him into taking their little game just one step further.

  
Eren prepared himself every single night – even though he now knew that Levi didn’t like to visit him twice in a row. Levi liked to wait, it seemed. Tease himself and deny himself until he couldn’t any longer, and that was when he would finally enter Eren’s cell and take what he was desperate for. A rush of pleasure. Eren liked the thought of that. Of Levi, his stoic Captain, so horny and on-edge that he just couldn’t stop himself from sneaking down to Eren’s cell in the middle of the night. To undress him, masturbate over his sleeping body, touch him wherever he desired and then come for the first time in days.

  
Most recently, Eren had started sleeping in nothing but his underwear. He thought it would make things easier. However, it had been longer than usual since anything had happened. He was starting to wonder if, maybe, Levi enjoyed the ritual of undressing him. Maybe he missed it.

  
Or maybe… Levi just wanted to edge himself even further this time. Just watch, make himself wait for it, torture himself over how easy it would be until he was teetering on the side of a cliff. Eventually, he would have to fall.

  
And fall he did.

  
In his sleep one night, Eren slowly became aware of certain sensations. There was warmth all around him, a subtle weight on his back, the fleeting sense of someone touching him. A stretch… pressure deep in his gut, and a strange discomfort that made his eyelashes twitch. He really was a heavy sleeper.

  
Eren’s brows furrowed slightly. He was roused by movement, just a gentle back and forth. It felt good. Intense, aching, but good. Someone was breathing behind him; panting in a way that sounded strained. It was too much for his senses to ignore. Eren’s eyes cracked open, the side of his face pressed firmly against his pillow, and a gasp was silenced in his throat as soon as he realised.

  
Levi was having sex with him.

  
It all flooded Eren’s mind at the same time. He was laying on his stomach, his legs spread, and Levi was hovering over his back. Levi’s cock was moving inside him. So slowly, carefully, sliding in and out of his tightly stretched hole. Eren was almost overwhelmed by it. He could feel just how painfully hard Levi’s cock was, and fuck, it felt so fucking good, massaging his insides as Levi gently rocked into him.

  
Eren’s muscles tensed as a moan squeaked in his throat. He was already hard himself, his erection finding little relief as it became trapped between his torso and the sheets. Warm, slick liquid was dripping down between his legs to coat his thighs and balls. He could barely believe it. Levi had managed to come down here, rid of his underwear and bury his thick cock in Eren’s ass, all without waking him. Eren let out another faint moan.

  
Levi froze; hips going still and his breaths all but stopping. He was waiting. 

  
Eren didn’t want to ruin this. He wanted nothing more than to let Levi to live out his fantasy, enjoy every second of it; this thrilling moment that they’d been building up to since the beginning. Eren relaxed his body and controlled his breathing. He didn’t let it show how fast his heart was racing in his chest. He laid motionless, silent, and pretended that he was still fast asleep.

  
A minute or so passed. Levi watched, listened, and eventually, he was convinced.

  
Levi started moving again. He carefully placed a hand beside Eren’s head, holding himself up so that he wouldn’t put too much pressure on Eren’s back. Levi’s hips resumed the same torturous pace, slowly sliding his cock into Eren’s ass while attempting to mask the hitch of his breath. His erection was practically throbbing with how aroused he was.

  
Pretending was going to be more difficult than Eren had thought. Levi’s length pushed deeper inside him, the shaky and shallow breaths of his Captain accompanied only by a gentle squelching sound. It was so hard not to moan or cry out – and damn near impossible not to push back with his hips and demand that Levi fucks him harder. Eren bit his bottom lip and took what he was given. He could only hope that Levi couldn’t see his face very well, for he had no control over how his expression twisted with pleasure and exhilaration.

  
This was exactly what he’d wanted. For Levi to use him, violate him, grip his life in his hands and treat him like a plaything. Not a monster. Not a beacon of hope. Just himself; weak, vulnerable and defenceless. At the mercy of Humanity’s Stronger Soldier. Desired, adored, longed for. He was Levi’s to break and bend. For now, for tonight, that was all he wanted to be.

  
The longer Eren showed no signs of waking, the more reckless Levi became. He stopped for a moment, shifted, and then made Eren’s eyes flutter by pouring a bit more lube onto his sensitive hole.

  
Levi got back into position; now allowing himself to hover dangerously close to Eren’s back. He moved with less caution, starting to properly thrust into Eren’s ass with the full length of his cock.

  
Eren let out a soft whine, but it sounded feeble enough for Levi to believe that he was moaning in his sleep. The delicious drag of Levi’s length was burning up his insides; lightly sliding over his prostate and pressing deep within him. A wet patch had formed beneath his straining erection, the arousal and stimulation causing precum to leak from his tip and dribble down onto the sheets. Listening to Levi made him hornier than anything. How Levi panted in his ear with shallow and rugged breaths, how he groaned so softly as he struggled to stay quiet. Those soft moans sent shivers down Eren’s spine. He could tell just from the strain in Levi’s voice that he was enjoying himself, losing himself more and more to each crackling spark of pleasure.

  
Eren’s breath caught in his throat as Levi’s started touching him elsewhere. Levi’s spare hand ran up his side and slid under his stomach, lightly groping his chest and abdomen before shifting higher up. Eren almost bit through his lip when Levi located one of his nipples. Levi’s fingers circled around his bud, gently rubbed and squeezed it, all of which caused Eren’s body to shiver as his muscles tightened around Levi’s erection.

  
“Fuck…” Levi whispered, his voice low and trembling. He continued teasing Eren’s nipple with soft pinches and flicks. “I always knew you’d be a slut for my cock.”

  
Eren curled his toes to stop himself from moaning. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . If Levi was going to whisper in his ear like that, he had no idea how he was going to survive. Chewing his lip was dangerous, and so Eren discreetly shifted his head so that he could bite down into his pillow. He was already at his boiling point. He felt like he could come any second now, just from the fingers teasing his nipple and Levi’s cock in his ass. Every thrust filled him to the brim, stretched his open and parted his walls around Levi’s rigid length. He couldn’t, he couldn’t…

  
“You’re hard,” Levi breathed, his hand sliding down from Eren’s nipple to gently stroke his erection. He was slowly becoming more vocal. Losing himself in the moment and forgetting all about the risk of Eren waking. Levi seemed to enjoy whispering to him, and probably even got off on the fact that he couldn’t respond. “You love being my little toy, don’t you, Eren? Yeah… you were just begging to be fucked like this.”

  
Eren bit harder into his pillow. Levi gently played with his dick, stroking his shaft and circling his fingertip over Eren’s wet and dripping slit. He couldn’t take much more. Eren was twitching and trembling and fizzing in pleasure, the fire in his gut spreading through his veins and burning every inch of his being. 

  
He couldn’t let Levi know he was awake. Not yet.

  
“You’re making such pretty sounds, Eren. You’re so desperate for me… I wonder if I can make you come in your sleep.”

  
Eren’s groin was throbbing hotly. The hand playing with his dick, the pleasure singeing in his gut, both heightened by the low and dangerous husk of Levi’s voice. He wanted to. He wanted to give Levi everything he wanted. It felt so good, like he was putty in Levi’s hands and had no choice but to obey. Levi started thrusting faster, and the extra stimulation on his prostate was enough to throw him over the edge.

  
“Nnmm… nngh,” Eren whined and writhed, teeth almost tearing a hole in his pillowcase as Levi fucked him through an orgasm. His body was seized with pleasure. Cum gushed from his twitching cock and spilled over the bedsheets, further adding to the puddle of fluid that had already accumulated there.

  
“Fuck, you like that?” Levi’s hips stuttered as Eren rim clenched around him. He stoked Eren’s cock a few more times, waiting until a meek whine echoed in Eren’s throat to slide his hand back up to his nipple. “Yeah, you do... I know you’ve been dying to fuck yourself raw on my cock. You’re a dirty boy, Eren; always showing off your body in front of your Commanding Officer.”

  
Eren let out a broken whine. He kept his act up even now, refusing to give up on his performance for Levi’s sake. He just laid there and took it – smothering his high and breathless moans into quiet keens of desperation. His pillowcase was wet, saliva seeping through the fabric he was gnawing on. He couldn’t give up now. No matter how much his legs shook, regardless of the tears of overstimulation that were dampening his lashes. He wanted Levi to be satisfied.

  
Levi’s finger circled around Eren’s nipple as he leaned down to lightly press his chest against Eren’s back. His lips ran up the curve of Eren’s neck, tickling his sensitive skin with short and humid puffs of breath. He whispered, “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

  
A shiver shot down Eren’s spine. He was trembling, the air like fire in his lungs.

  
“How you’re always doing what I tell you; always being such a good boy for me.” Levi lifted himself up with a deep groan. He sat back on his knees and shifted closer, then used both his thumbs to pull apart Eren’s ass cheeks. “When you wake up, my cum is going to be dripping from your tight little hole. Just like you’ve always wanted.”

  
“H-hnng…” Eren’s fingers twisted in the sheets as Levi started thrusting into him hard and fast. It was the brutal fuck he’d been waiting for; Levi’s fat cock pounding into his core and making his sensitive body combust with ecstasy. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, as his mind was totally fried on that hot, hot pleasure.

  
Levi grunted and groaned, his thumbs leaving bright red marks on Eren’s ass. The squelching became louder, obscene, as his thrusts squished the lube out Eren’s hole and caused it to dribble down between them.

  
“Hnn, m-mnn…” Eren scrunched his eyes shut and relished every jolt of Levi smacking into him. Levi must be testing him now; seeing just how much he could endure before finally waking up. Eren didn’t want to, though. He wanted to keep playing, wanted to give Levi the thrill of coming inside his unconscious body. It aroused him just to imagine how excited Levi must be. To have his way with him, fuck him like an animal without Eren having any awareness of it. Unable to respond, resist, or object. He was helpless. “Nng… hmn…”

  
Levi lifted Eren’s hips and pulled him closer. “That’s it, Eren… moan like a slut for me. I bet you’re dreaming about me right now.”

  
Eren keened higher; the sound nothing but a horny and desperate whine in his throat. He tilted his hips up, bent his stomach towards the bed, the change subtle enough that Levi didn’t even notice. Fuck… fuck; Levi’s cock was on just the right angle, in just the right spot. He wanted to scream. Instead, he bit down into his pillow as his body convulsed, another orgasm ripping through his being and shaking him to the very core. He came into the sheets with another tremble of his body and wrecked sob.

  
“F-fuck, yeah…” Levi’s hips slapped erratically against Eren’s ass, and then he buried himself deep as he keeled over Eren’s back with a low moan.

  
“Hnn…” Eren hummed deliriously, eyelashes fluttering as Levi filled his ass up with cum. It was soothing, as if the sheer relief that Levi felt was flowing over into his own body. His pulse was raging in his ears. His head was still spinning from the onslaught of pleasure. Still, he remained motionless and silent as Levi carefully slipped his softening dick out. With it came a load of Levi’s cum, and Eren could soon feel the warm fluid dribbling from his abused hole and running down between his legs.

  
Levi quietly got off the bed. He could be heard moving around the room, breaths slowly evening out as he appreciated the mess he’d made of Eren’s sleeping body.

  
Eren stayed as he was, still refusing to shatter his illusion. He let Levi look. Let him savour the high of his orgasm by staring at the filth between his legs and the bruises on his backside. Eren wasn’t sure what would happen next. He expected Levi to simply walk out and leave him in his current state, knowing that he would wake up in the morning and realise what had happened. That was what Levi always did, and Eren was happy with that.

  
But instead of leaving, Levi just kept staring at him.

  
“Eren.”

  
Eren’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, then slowly rolled onto his side and found Levi standing next to the bed, staring down at his face. 

  
Levi’s chest was still heaving, and there was a thin sheen on sweat on his brow. He was fully dressed aside from his light grey shirt that was unbuttoned and hanging open. “Are you okay?”

  
“Y-yeah…” Eren was speechless. Had Levi known he was awake? When did he realise? It seemed that Eren hadn’t been the only one playing pretend. “I’m fine, Sir. Thank you.”

  
“You can let me know later if there’s anything you didn’t like. I improvised this time, but I want you to get as much out of this as I do.” Levi stepped closer and sat down on the bed, right in front of Eren’s shoulders. He watched Eren’s face as he slowly buttoned up his shirt.

  
“Oh, yeah… okay. I’ll think about that,” Eren said. There wasn’t anything to think about; he’d loved everything Levi had done to him. He just knew Levi would feel better if he took the time to properly mull it over.

  
Levi kept staring. He sure did like doing that, except this time his expression seemed less sharp and instead, nervous. “Eren.”

  
“Captain?”

  
“You don’t have to say yes, but… is it okay if I kiss you?”

  
Eren was a bit taken back by the request. Still, he was glad that Levi was interested in something more intimate. He would be lying if he said there weren’t any feelings involved. “Yeah, of course. I mean, we did just…”

  
Levi sure was strange sometimes. They were fortunate that Eren just so happened to adore him for it.

  
Eren licked his lips and sat up next to Levi. He told himself it was weird to be nervous, given that they had just had sex, but he still felt it jittering around in his chest. They were both awake now. This wasn’t about sex or fantasy, but cold hard reality.

  
Eren met Levi’s gaze. To his surprise, Levi was the one who looked vulnerable now. He guessed one had to be to open-up about something like this. Levi had trusted him. Revealed something he may have resented himself for, and instead of being rejected, he had been embraced.

  
With a little smile, Eren leaned in and pressed his lips against Levi’s. The kiss was soft and reserved compared to their previous boldness. They gently mouthed at each other, lips melding together, and it made Eren’s heart race.

  
Once it was over, Levi stood up from the bed and glanced down at him. “Get up. I’ll change your sheets; you can’t sleep in this mess.”

  
Eren smiled. “Yes, Levi.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fic got a lot of love, I decided to write a second chapter for you all to enjoy! Please check the updated tags before reading. ♥

Over the next few weeks, Eren got to know Captain Levi in ways he had never imagined. They still followed their usual routine, having tea together in the evenings and Eren helping in Levi’s office, but there had been a distinct change in the mood. They were more relaxed, less tense.

  
Levi came down to his cell once or twice a week. Often to have sex, but sometimes he still liked to just watch Eren sleep or masturbate over him. They’d found out rather quickly that Levi couldn’t quite get his cock in Eren’s mouth without waking him up. It was a shame, but perhaps for the best. The last thing Eren wanted to do was accidentally hurt him – but he was flattered that Levi had even tried.

  
When they did have sex, Eren always woke up halfway through, and he always acted like he hadn’t. Levi preferred it like that. He always stayed for a while afterwards; to help clean up, to make sure Eren was feeling safe and satisfied, to sit on the bed with him in the dark and share a few gentle kisses.

  
It wasn’t your typical relationship, but they weren’t exactly typical people.

  
Keepings their activities private was easy enough. Everyone trusted Levi, never questioned what he was doing or where he was going. They were good at acting professional when together in public. Being in the military had taught them that lesson long ago. Sure, they probably looked at each other more often that they should, but no one seemed to think anything of it.

  
There had been only one close call so far. Eren had been awake, pretending that he wasn’t while Levi watched him and stroked his face, trying to decide what he would do to him, when someone had come down into the dungeon to search for something. Eren would never forget the sight of Levi dropping to the floor and rolling underneath his bed. He understood, though. Of course, he did. It would be bad enough if word got out that they were engaged in an inappropriate relationship, but if someone were to find Levi lurking in Eren’s cell and touching him while he slept? He could only imagine what people might think.

  
The disruption had spooked Levi a bit. He didn’t pay Eren a visit for well over a week, but sure enough, it was only a matter of time until they were back to their usual night-time activities.

  
Aside from enjoying the sex and intimacy, Eren felt a different kind of excitement when he and Levi were together. It didn’t surprise him. He’d always harboured romantic feelings towards Levi in one capacity or another. The lines were blurry and melded together; his physical attraction, his deep respect and admiration, and the general enjoyment he felt whenever they were in each other’s company. He liked to think that the feeling was mutual. There must be a reason that Levi had become so fixated on him specifically, a reason that Eren had become the sole focus of his sexual desires.

  
Hell, even just the way Levi liked to kiss and hold him afterwards was proof that they shared something more. But even so, Eren was yet to find a way to cross the metaphorical bridge between fantasy and real life. Levi shied away if he tried to initiate anything beyond their usual kissing session while they were both awake.

  
Eren wasn’t a psychologist. He wouldn’t pretend to be, but he couldn’t help the musings that passed through his mind regarding Levi’s behaviour. At first, he’d thought that Levi might just like the aspect of control, but his opinion on that had changed. Now he believed that Levi’s unusual interests stemmed from a place of social anxiety and insecurity. Maybe he was attracted to sleeping people because there was no risk of judgement or rejection. Maybe he didn’t think himself capable of navigating the awkward mess that was flirtation, of making himself vulnerable, and so he would rather skip straight to the good part without having to open himself up to the threat of social interaction.

  
Eren wouldn’t push it. As much as he wanted to smash through the wall that had been erected in Levi’s mind, he would, of course, prefer to knock politely at the door and be invited inside.

  
Eren raised his cup to his lips, blowing away a billow of steam before sipping on his tea.

  
“What do you think?” Levi was sitting across the table from him, a single lantern positioned between them. It was dark, quiet, the night having long settled and with it bringing a spell of crisp air.

  
Eren hummed while rolling the bitter liquid on his tongue. “It’s good. I would prefer some sugar in it though.”

  
Levi let out a small scoff. “Maybe when your titan starts shitting gold.”

  
“I’m working on it,” Eren chuckled. He drank some more of his tea, the taste becoming more enjoyable as he got used to the bitterness.

  
“This was a gift from a civilian. Someone told them I like it, apparently.”

  
“That must’ve been nice.” Eren put his cup down, then leaned forward to rest chin on his palm. “People appreciate you, Captain.”

  
“It’s misplaced,” Levi said. He sipped on his own tea, holding his cup the way he liked, then proceeded to down the entire cupful. “I don’t do anything special. Kill things… sign papers about killing things.”

  
“Well, they don’t know that. I would’ve loved to send you a gift when I was a kid.”

  
“Really?” Levi sat back in his chair and folded his arms. “What would you have sent me?”

  
“A lock of my hair.” A grin cracked across Eren’s face as soon as Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m joking. Probably something dumb, like a cake or something.”

  
“I would’ve fed it to Hange.”

  
“That’s okay, not everyone likes it.” Eren sighed as he sat his cup down on the table. “Shit, it’s late. I better head off.”

  
“You should,” Levi said. His expression was thoughtful, staring at Eren’s face in the glow of the lamp. “I’ll clean-up here, and then… I’ll come see you.”

  
Eren’s eyes widened as a heat creeped up his neck. He was more than willing, as excited by the idea as he always was, but this was different than usual. Levi never told him which nights he would be coming down into the dungeon. It was always a surprise, even if Eren could often guess.

  
Levi licked his lips, the delay on Eren’s side clearly making him a bit nervous. “Are you not tired?”

  
“I am,” Eren was quick to reply. His brain had taken a moment to catch up, but now he was sure that he had got the message. “I’m really, really tired, so I’m going to go to bed now. I bet I’ll fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Goodnight, Sir.”

  
“Goodnight, Eren.”

  
Eren was already half out of the room and on his way down to his cell. He wasn’t entirely sure what was different about this night or what Levi had in mind, but his head was buzzing with excitement, nonetheless.

  
Once he was down in his cell, Eren decided not to extinguish the torches before getting ready for bed. He was sure Levi would appreciate being able to see him better. He peeled his jacket off and dumped it in the corner of the room, followed by his shirt, boots, and pants. Anticipation was blaring in his gut, his dick already twitching at the thought of what was soon to come. Nights like these never lost their thrill, and even though he was expectant, the things that Levi planned on doing to him were still very much a mystery.

  
Eren laid down on his bed. He found a comfortable position on his back, face up for Levi to stare at all he wanted, then closed his eyes. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep in time, but they both knew that. Fortunately, that had both become quite good at getting lost in the fantasy.

  
Eren waited a while. Five minutes, ten, until he heard the familiar groan of the dungeon door. Boots walked down the staircase, so quiet that it nearly went unnoticed. His dick was half-hard by the time his cell door creaked open. Eren was tempted to open his eyes, to take just a quick peek, but he resisted.

  
For Levi, he would sleep through anything.

  
“Eren,” Levi whispered, but it wasn’t something that begged a response. He was simply getting in the mood; trying to convince himself that the man lying in front of him was indeed asleep. “You look beautiful like that.”

  
Eren swallowed as gently as he could. He hoped that one day, Levi would be able to look him in the eyes as he said such things.

  
Levi’s fingertips brushed over his face, a delicate touch that swept across his cheek and down along his jaw. The lines Levi drew were slow and precise. It tickled, in an arousing way that made his arm hairs stand up and shiver, especially when Levi reached the end of his jaw and traced a small circle below his earlobe.

  
He always wondered what Levi thought about in moments like this. Whether it was sentimental, appreciative of his features, or purely sexual. Eren would be delighted with either. In fact, he quite liked the idea of Levi standing there, thinking about all the filthy acts he wanted to perform on Eren’s body, making himself hard just by running his hand over Eren’s soft, sleeping face.

  
Eren had never felt so wanted.

  
Levi’s fingers drifted back along his cheek. His knuckles came to rest on Eren’s chin, and then the pad of his thumb slowly swept along Eren’s bottom lip. “I always find myself staring at these lips.”

  
Levi shifted his hand, his middle and index fingers gently prying open Eren’s lips and pushing inside. Eren enjoyed the feel of calloused skin on his tongue, the natural taste of Levi that had a faint soapiness to it. It was hard not to react. Hard not to lick or suck, hard to just stay still as Levi’s fingertips slid over his tongue. Eren was compliant, though. He opened his mouth a bit wider, just enough to stop his teeth from grazing Levi’s knuckles.

  
“So well behaved… even in your sleep,” Levi whispered. His fingers delved deeper, curving over Eren’s tongue and pressing down on the back of it. 

  
After a moment, Levi’s fingers slid out of his mouth and left a sheen of saliva on his lips. Eren took it as an opportunity to regulate his breaths. He listened, searched for any sound that might give him an indication of what Levi was doing, and his pulse picked up as soon as he heard the distinct clink of a belt buckle. Then, the pop of a button, shifting fabric, a tense sigh. Gods did Eren want to open his eyes.

  
Levi let out a low moan, his deep breaths interrupted only by soft slicking sounds. He was stroking his cock, masturbating with the saliva that coated his fingers, and it gave off a faint muskiness that had Eren’s own erection straining in his underwear.

  
Levi’s boots scuffed against the floor as he moved closer to the bed. He used his spare hand to turn Eren’s head towards him, then took a moment to breathe before touching the tip of his cock to Eren’s lips.

_  
Oh _ .

  
Arousal burned hotter in Eren’s gut. It all made sense now. Levi must want to try this again, and after their last failed attempt, he knew that Eren did technically have to awake for it to work. They were lucky that he was a good actor – and now, he had experience.

  
“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Levi slid the head of his cock over Eren’s lips, glazing them with a mix of saliva and his own fluids. “You want to get on your knees for me; choke on my cock and suck me off like a good little pet.”

  
Eren did want that. He wanted Levi to use him, to take pleasure in his body, and his mouth was no exception. His erection twitched at the thought of being dominated in such a way. Silenced, mouth stuffed with cock and throat filled with cum, struggling for breath as he tried to swallow everything his Captain poured into him. He couldn’t wait to taste Levi on his tongue. The temptation was torturous; the hot and slippery skin sliding over his lips, the dribble of fluid from Levi’s slit that begged to be lapped up.

  
Finally,  _ finally, _ Levi’s cockhead pushed apart his lips and invited itself inside. Eren opened his mouth, made sure it was wide enough for Levi’s girth and discreetly curled his lips over his teeth. He held back a moan as Levi’s head pushed past his lips and slid over his tongue, treating him to a taste of sweet fluid that had dripped out of it. With the pillow beneath his head, Eren was at just the right height to swallow Levi’s cock. The angle wasn’t the best, but fuck, neither of them cared.

  
“Shit,” Levi breathed. He forced himself to stop there, with only his swollen head resting in Eren’s mouth. One of his hands brushed through Eren’s hair, fingers gripping at the stands as he rocked his hips ever so faintly. Just enough to make Eren’s wet lips rub against his frenulum. “Look at you, opening up so nicely for me. You must fantasise about this often; your body knows what to do even while unconscious. Or maybe you’re just such a slut for me that having my dick in your mouth feels natural.”

  
Eren swallowed the excess fluid in his mouth, but he couldn’t do anything to help the saliva that was building up on his lips. His own erection was oozing precum and forming a wet patch on his underwear. He was so hard, dick twitching and aching for the attention he knew he wouldn’t receive. At least, not yet.

  
“You want more, Eren?” Levi pushed his hips forward, forcing more of his length into Eren’s mouth while tightening his grip on his hair. “I wonder how much you can take. How will you react to my cock sliding down your throat?”

  
Eren’s toes curled into the sheets while his lips stretched around Levi’s shaft. His mouth was feeling full now, the weight of Levi’s erection putting pressure on his tongue as it slid towards the back of his throat. He dared to move his tongue, just a little bit, to gently massage the heated flesh in his mouth. It tasted so good. Like skin, Levi’s skin, with a headiness of musk and sex that he eagerly swallowed down. It invaded his senses, laced every shallow breath he took, the scent so masculine and undeniably Levi that he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. “Mmn…”

  
“Ah–” Levi’s breaths were shallow with arousal, and his dick twitched in response to the subtle vibration of Eren’s mouth. “Fuck, it feels good when you do that. You must really be desperate for it… to beg for more despite already having a mouthful of cock.” Levi pushed his hips forward, starting off with slow and shallow thrusts as he held onto Eren’s hair.

  
Eren relaxed his jaw and took what he was given. He got off on it, the sensation of Levi’s cock sliding between his lips and pushing into his mouth. The movement caused saliva to dribble from the corner of his lips, more liquid forced from his mouth each time Levi thrusted into him. Fuck, it made him so horny. Listening to Levi’s accelerating breaths, his low moans, the taste of precum leaking from Levi’s slit and melting onto his tongue.

  
Eren risked shifting his hand from the bed to his crotch – Levi would be too focused on his face to even notice. The movement was successful, and so he started palming and stroking his erection through his underwear.

  
“Mn, yeah… you’re such a good boy, Eren. So nice and relaxed,” Levi panted. To overcome the challenging angle, he lifted one of his knees onto the mattress and leaned over Eren’s head. It was far better, his hips now front-on to Eren’s face and giving him more ease of movement. “I’m gonna fuck this pretty mouth of yours.”

  
Eren was ready for it. He needed it, needed Levi to be rough and merciless and take whatever he wanted. He would gladly be Captain Levi’s sleeping cock-slut. He didn’t have to save the world to be important. He didn’t have to do anything special or extraordinary. He just had to relax his throat and let Levi have his way with him. The wait was exhilarating, his hand frozen on his erection as he focused on controlling his mouth and gag reflex. He wanted to be the perfect toy for Levi to play with.

  
Levi groaned as he started moving his hips, practically humping Eren’s face as he thrusted deep into his mouth. It was a faster rhythm, confident, creating a string of wet and explicit sounds as Eren’s lips dribbled around his thick cock.

  
“M-mnn,” Eren whined and opened his jaw as far as it would go. He struggled not to choke with Levi’s cockhead squelching against the back of his throat, the hot drag of skin making his lips all puffy and red as fluid dripped down his chin. He continued stroking himself through his underwear, the pleasure in his gut heightened by the intense sensation of what Levi was doing to him.

  
“Fuck–” Levi gave an extra deep thrust, pausing to let his entire length rest in Eren’s mouth before resuming his movements. “I love making a mess of you. I’m going to come down your throat and watch you swallow it.”

  
Eren gagged on Levi’s cock, but he quickly pulled himself together. He was determined to keep going. It felt just like he’d imagined, to drown in Levi’s essence and have him overwhelm his senses. The taste, the smell, his own vulnerability. The tears in his eyes were ones of joyous relief. It felt so good, so freeing, to be used and abused and taken every which way, all by a man that Eren would gladly entrust with his bloody and beating heart.

  
“Hn-hngg…” Eren squeezed his dick as his toes curled in on themselves; an orgasm quaking through his body as he came without so much as taking himself out of underwear. It was deep, trembling through his bones and singing in his gut, his cum streaking the inside of his underwear and seeping into the fabric.

  
Levi panted out one rugged groan after the other, plunging his cock deep into Eren’s mouth with every snap of his hips. His grip on Eren’s hair was almost bruising. “Oh, fuck… I’m coming.”

  
The warning did little to prepare him. Eren still gagged when Levi bucked into his mouth, a patch of soft public hairs tickling his nose as Levi ejaculated against the back of his throat. The taste of Levi’s cum was just as expected – it was the quantity that took him by surprise. He swallowed as quickly as he could, eager to drink it all down, but still some managed to squelch past his lips and dribble down his chin. “Mhn–”

  
“Good boy,” Levi said, his fingers releasing Eren’s hair to gently comb through the strands. He slid his cock out of Eren’s mouth, slowly so that he could relish the strings of cum and saliva that stretched between his head and Eren’s swollen lips. “Breathe.”

  
Eren hadn’t even noticed that he’d been holding his breath as he tried to clear his throat of cum. He inhaled through his nose, then lurched forward when he started to cough on fluid. Being upright made clearing his mouth easier, but it came at the cost of almost smacking his head into Levi’s.

  
“Eren, you’re fine. Just relax, swallow, and breathe.”

  
Eren nodded, then coughed up a bit more fluid before doing exactly that. It worked, fortunately, and his airways relaxed as air flowed smoothly into his lungs. “Thanks.”

  
Levi hummed in acknowledgement. After doing up his pants, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. The white cloth was folded into a neat little square. He gently wiped it over Eren’s lips and chin, dabbing away the mixture of liquids that had dribbled from his mouth. “You did well, Eren. How are you feeling? Did you enjoy that?”

  
“Yeah–” Eren paused to clear his throat, his voice sounding hoarser than usual. “I’m all right, and yeah, that was fun. I really liked it.”

  
“Good,” Levi whispered. He rubbed his handkerchief over Eren’s cheek, carefully collecting a small splatter of spit. “I worry about getting carried away. With my actions, or my words.”

  
Eren let out a relaxed sigh. He enjoyed this part just as much as what came before it. “I’d want you to, Captain. I know the things you say aren’t real.”

  
Levi hummed. With Eren’s face all cleaned up, he dropped the handkerchief on the nightstand and leaned in to kiss him. He left a handful of soft pecks on Eren’s lips, then followed with a deeper kiss and tender swipes of his tongue.

  
Eren rested a hand on Levi’s shoulder as he kissed him back. He was glad that Levi still craved some level of intimacy; the gentle meld of their lips akin to the relief of icing a bruise. Levi had gotten more confident with it, too. Perhaps it was that growing confidence that enabled him to do what they’d just done despite knowing that Eren was awake. He fondly wrapped his tongue around Levi’s, savouring every moment until they eventually parted.

  
Levi sighed as he corrected his posture. He turned his head to look at Eren’s crotch, surprise flicking across his features when instead of a neglected erection, he saw a wet patch of fabric. “Did you–”

  
“Mm.”

  
“Oh,” Levi said. He was silent for a moment, then looked back to Eren’s face with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Well, that makes me feel better.”

  
Eren snorted. It wouldn’t have been a problem either way. He would have gladly taken care of himself – and if Levi hadn’t been comfortable helping out, Eren would’ve been happy just to let him watch.

  
“Wash up and get some rest.” Levi stood, smoothing his clothes with his hands before heading out towards the cell door. “Tomorrow’s training is going to be shit.”

  
“Goodnight, Sir.”

  
Levi closed the cell behind him. He glanced back at Eren through the bars, then grabbed his lantern off the table before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

The week dragged on, and between Hange’s crazy experiments and the rigorous team exercises, Eren was exhausted. Levi was busy, too. Every day he had meetings to attend and documents to take care of. It all made Eren cherish the few evenings they spent together even more. When they could have tea together, talk and joke over a dying fire or the low light of a lantern. Hell, just cleaning Levi’s office had turned into the highlight of his day.

  
That was what Eren was doing this afternoon, with a rag in hand and a cloth over his face. He had spent the afternoon dusting the bookshelves and wiping the window sills, all while listening to the soft scribbles of Levi’s quill against paper. It was a nice sound, those delicate little scratches. Eren didn’t have a clue what he was writing, but he figured it must be important. He tried his best not to disturb him, and it worked. Aside from the few curious glances Levi gave him. 

  
Captain Levi was awfully quiet today. It wasn’t anything unusual; he didn’t like to chat while he worked. But even so, his demeanour seemed a little off. He was tense, the strokes of his quill slow and thoughtful, as if he had troublesome thoughts on his mind.

  
If Eren didn’t know any better, he’d say that Levi was nervous.

  
Why? Eren couldn’t possibly guess, and so he made no effort to. It had been almost a whole week since Levi had last come down to his cell. Maybe he was just feeling sexually frustrated. Whether that was the case or not, he trusted that Levi would inform him if there were any issues worth knowing about. Considering the nature of their relationship, if they didn’t have trust, they would have nothing. So, Eren just went about his business and assured himself that Levi would open-up in his own time.

  
The spines of the books were hard to clean. Surface dust blew off easily, but the deeper marks were far more pestilent. It seemed like someone had been touching Levi’s books with grubby hands. Most of them knew better, and so he could easily guess who it may have been. Deciding that he would have to come back to it with a damp cloth, he left it alone and moved onto the corner table.

  
“How’s the cleaning going?”

  
Eren turned towards the desk and found Levi watching him. “Good, Captain. I was just going to dust off the table so I can polish it later.”

  
Levi hummed. His eyes flicked down to his papers as he dropped his quill in the inkpot. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

  
And there it was.

  
Eren pulled the cloth away from his mouth. “Is something wrong?”

  
“It’s nothing like that.” Levi stared down at his hand as he rotated the quill in his fingertips. “It’s just an idea I had. I want to hear your thoughts on it.”

  
Eren wandered closer until he was standing on the opposite side of the desk. He had a feeling that was going to be a private matter. “I’m listening.”

  
“Firstly, I want you to know that I’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done together. This is unrelated to that.” Levi glanced up at him for a second, then looked back to the inkwell and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about what it would be like if we didn’t have to pretend. Don’t get me wrong, you’re exceptionally good at it and I’m always satisfied. But… it’s still something I’m curious about, even as a once off. I want to know what it’s like.”

  
Eren furrowed his brows. If they didn’t have to pretend? He had an idea of what Levi was talking about, but he wasn’t entirely sure. As if sensing his confusion, Levi reached into one of the desk drawers and retrieved a small medicine vial. “What’s that?”

  
Levi sat the vial down on the desk. Through the glass, it was filled with a brownish liquid. “A sleeping aid.”

  
“Oh,” Eren said. Now he understood. Levi wanted to see what it was like to go an entire round without him waking. It made sense, he supposed. Levi surely  _ knew  _ when Eren was pretending to sleep, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. He wanted to get a taste of the real thing. To live out his fantasy in its entirety. “You want me to take that?”

  
“I’d like it if you did, but it’s your decision.” Levi put the vial back in the drawer and pushed it shut with his knee. “If you’re not comfortable with it or think it’s too much, that’s fine. As I said, I’m satisfied with what we’ve been doing. I can go without this, so if you don’t want to, I would be okay with that. I wouldn’t try to push it on you. It’s just an option I thought worth mentioning.”

  
Eren gave a slow nod. He was interested in the idea, and why shouldn’t he be? Levi had started having sex with him numerous times while he was asleep. This didn’t seem like it would be all that different. “What does it do? Like… specifically. What happens if I take it?”

  
The tension drained from Levi’s shoulders, and a heavy sigh signalled that he was relieved by Eren’s reaction. “Hange made it for me. It’s safe; I use it twice a week and haven’t noticed any side effects. You just take a dose, it makes you tired, and in about half an hour, you’re out like a light. It’s strong, but someone could wake you up if they really tried.”

  
Eren licked his lips. “So, it would just feel like falling asleep normally?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And… if  _ we _ do this, what’s going to happen?”

  
“I’d make sure we’re somewhere comfortable and safe,” Levi said. He clasped his hands on the desk, then looked up at Eren with a markedly open expression. “You would take it, in whichever way you preferred, and you’d go to sleep as usual. I’d have sex with you, maybe more than once. Then you’d wake up in a few hours with no memory of it.”

  
Eren glanced down at his feet with a thoughtful hum. If the medicine was safe and had no side effects, he couldn’t think of a reason to not try it. He liked the concept of it; of being so utterly vulnerable and defenceless, offering up his body for Levi’s pleasure, and the thrill of falling asleep while knowing what was about to happen. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Levi would take care of him. The only downside was that Eren wouldn’t get to wake up and enjoy the sex himself. But that didn’t matter; the psychological element would be more than enough to get him off once he woke up. He could wake up with Levi’s cum inside him and masturbate to the feeling of it. Levi could watch, could see how turned on Eren was by how he’d totally ravaged his body.

  
Imagining it sent Eren’s heart racing. He wanted it. He wanted to hand himself over to Levi, completely and inexplicably. With trust, with devotion, with love. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t want to think about it?”

  
“I mean, I will, but I’m confident my answer will be the same.”

  
“All right,” Levi said. It was followed by a few seconds of thoughtful silence. “Tomorrow night, then. Come to my private quarters after lights out.”

  
Eren smiled, his hands twisting excitedly on his dust-rag. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

Eren silently made his way down the dark corridor. Only one door, the one at the end of the hall, had a light shining through the crack below it.

  
Captain Levi’s room.

  
The other ones were used for food and weapon storage. Supposedly, stowing the rations next to the Captain’s chambers deterred soldiers from stealing. But Eren couldn’t care less about the flour and eggs. All he cared for was the fact that Levi had no neighbours to catch him sneaking around or eavesdrop on their activities. Once he was halfway down the hall, Eren paused to check his reflection in the glass of a window.

  
He looked tidier than usual. He bathed, cleaned himself inside and out, combed his hair and put on his less faded shirt. It was all he could do under the circumstances, but he knew it would be appreciated. 

  
Eren took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way down the hall. He tapped his knuckles against the door, anticipation already dancing in his gut by the time it creaked open.

  
“Eren,” Levi greeted. He was dressed the same as usual, minus his gear and jacket. His cravat was missing from around his neck. “Come in.”

  
Eren smiled when Levi held the door open for him. He walked inside, eyes flicking around as he inspected the bedroom for the first time. It wasn’t very interesting. There was minimal furniture, only what was required. A medium-sized bed, side tables, drawers and dressers to stow Levi’s belongings, and a small wooden coffee table with two chairs. A couple of lanterns were sitting around, their flames providing ample light in the dead of night.

  
Eren swallowed when he heard the door close and lock behind him. “Nice room.”

  
“It serves its purpose,” Levi said. He walked past Eren, running a hand through his hair as he went to fuss over the tea-set he had arranged on the table.

  
Eren took it as an opportunity to look around a bit more. On the dresser were all the usual items: a comb, hair and skin products, papers, a few books. Laying across the top of the drawers were Levi’s blades and harness, along with a cloth that he must have been using to clean them. The bed was big enough for two. It was quaint, just a standard frame and made up with crisp white sheets. He was sure that Levi had changed them earlier in the evening.

  
Sitting on the nightstand was a candlelight and a small bottle of oil. Eren was familiar with it, and he already knew what Levi liked to use it for.

  
“Sit down. Relax.”

  
Eren turned around to find Levi waiting at the coffee table. He was practically vibrating with excitement, a knowing sense of exhilaration in his stomach, and it put a speed in his step as he walked over to sit down in the opposite chair. He met Levi’s eyes, then gave him a coy smile. “How was your day?”

  
“Same as usual,” Levi said. “There’s a meeting coming up about the next expedition. I’ve been preparing for that and doing some other work in-between.”

  
“I’m glad you could find some time for personal affairs.” 

  
“As am I.” Levi went quiet for a few seconds. Eventually, he looked up and pushed one of the teacups to Eren’s side of the table. “Do you want tea?”

  
Eren glanced down at the cup. It was filled with black tea, the warm liquid glinting a pretty amber in the glow of the lantern. “Yeah.”

  
Levi’s hand remained on the cup, his fingers grasping the rim protectively. He stared at Eren with a serious expression. “Are you sure?”

  
“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Eren reached out to carefully pry the cup from Levi’s hand. This blend had been prepared especially for him. “I came for tea, so that’s what I’ll have. I’ve been looking forward to it, Sir.” 

  
“All right, then.” Levi let him take and sat back in his chair. “If it’s what you want.”

  
“It is,” Eren said. He took the cup and raised it to his lips, keenly aware of the fact that Levi was watching him as he took the first sip. It tasted normal, like tea, but… “Sugar?”

  
“I managed to purchase some,” Levi said. “For special occasions.”

  
Eren hummed appreciatively, then took a proper mouthful of his tea. He was grateful, not only for the sweetness, but also how it masked the taste of anything else. He had no trouble swallowing down the entire cup. It was warm on his throat and in his stomach, and then he licked the remains off his lips as he placed the cup down on the table. “Ah… that was good, thanks.”

  
“You’re welcome.” Levi continued to observe his face, glancing away only to grab his own cup and take a sip. Obviously, there was no sugar in his.

  
Time passed, they made conversation, and sure enough, Eren’s eyes were getting heavy.

  
“Oh, that’s…” Eren blinked slowly, slouching back into his chair as exhaustion sunk into his bones like lead. “That’s something.”

  
Levi’s index finger tapped against the tabletop. He waited, watched with avid interest, until a fatigued hum prompted him to stand up. He moved around the table and placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Let me help.”

  
“Mm, yeah… okay,” Eren mumbled. He should really lie down, or else he was a risk of falling straight out of his chair. He managed to push himself up to his feet, and from there, Levi’s arm wrapped around his back and kept him steady as they walked towards the bed.

  
Levi escorted him around the side of the bed, then helped Eren sit down on the edge of the mattress. “Are you okay?”

  
Eren nodded. Of course, he knew the question wasn’t regarding his sleepiness. Levi was asking if he felt safe, comfortable and unafraid, and he did. He embraced the heaviness of his limbs and the fog in his mind. Eren let out a weary sigh, hand clinging onto the bottom of Levi’s shirt in front of him. “Yeah… I’m good, just tired.”

  
Levi hummed, rubbing his hands soothingly over Eren’s shoulders as he stared down at him. “Tell me again what you want.”

“Mmn…” Eren let go of Levi’s clothes and flopped down onto the bed. He shifted around and took a moment to enjoy how comfortable the mattress was. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. Still, he managed to look up at Levi’s darkened face. Eren arched his back and slid his hands up under his shirt. “I want you to fuck me, Captain.”

  
Levi’s jaw clenched. He swallowed, then rested his knee on the mattress between Eren’s legs and leaned over him.

* * *

It was still dark when Eren’s eyes cracked open. Aside from a lingering drowsiness, he felt perfectly normal.

  
He blinked into the pillow that was resting against his face. He couldn’t remember anything that happened after he’d laid down on the bed, and so he could assume that he’d fallen asleep shortly after. He was now snuggled up under the blankets – which Levi must have done to make sure he wouldn’t get cold.

  
Eren’s pulse quickened as he became aware of himself. He was naked beneath the sheets, skin warm and sweaty, and the muscles in his legs were slightly sore. There was a familiar tenderness in his read. He rolled onto his back, and his breath caught in his throat when the movement caused something wet to dribble out of his ass.

  
Despite already knowing what it was, Eren reached between his legs to investigate. Sure enough, warm fluid had leaked out of him and spread between his cheeks. His hole was puffy and tender, the stretched muscle twitching beneath his fingertips as cum kept dripping out of him. Levi must have fucked him hard… and numerous times, given how much cum was stuffed inside him. 

  
Eren was already rock hard. He was almost overwhelmed, not knowing what to do with himself other than gently stroke his erection with Levi’s fluids. Fuck. He had so much to think about, and not a clue of where to start. He wished he could’ve seen it. Did Levi fuck him straight away, or did he take his time and tease himself over Eren’s body?

  
He found it arousing to imagine Levi repositioning him on the bed, relishing the motions of taking his clothes off, and then climbing on top of him like an animal ready to feast. Taking advantage of him, ravaging his body inside and out. It turned him on even more to think of how much Levi would have enjoyed it. The power he must have felt, the control, the freedom to do as he pleased and help himself to Eren’s body.  _ Fuck _ . He needed to know more. He needed to know exactly how Levi had fucked him, how many times. He was aching for it. Desperate.

  
Eren lifted his head and searched the room. He spotted Levi sitting at the coffee table, napping with his cheek on his fist and wearing only a pair of underwear. For decency’s sake.

  
“Levi,” Eren said with some urgency. He hated to wake the man up, but he was in dire need of attention.

  
Levi flinched as soon as he heard his name. His eyes snapped open, and he immediately stood from his chair and walked up to the bed. “I’m here. How are you feeling?”

  
“Great.” Eren didn’t miss the breath of relief that left Levi’s lips – but his own arousal was first and foremost in his mind. He pushed the blankets down to his feet, exposing his body and rigid cock, then bent his legs to give Levi an explicit view of his cum-filled ass. “I was just looking at the mess you made.”

  
Levi sat down on the bed, his eyes narrowing as they drifted down between Eren’s legs. “You seem to like it.”

  
Eren licked his lips and wrapped his hand around his erection. “Could you tell me what happened? Please, I want to know.”

  
After a moment of hesitation, Levi swallowed and looked back up at Eren’s face. “I guess that’s fair.”

  
Eren hummed with approval. He was ready, hard and aching for those perverse details. He couldn’t wait to hear how Levi had used him.

  
“I watched you for a while after you fell asleep,” Levi said, quietly. He seemed a bit awkward, but the expectant glint in Eren’s eyes spurred him into continuing. “You were out for three or four hours, so… I had plenty of time. I touched you over your clothes.”

  
“Yeah?” Eren’s breath shook, a storm of excitement whipping around in his gut. “How did it feel? What were you thinking about?”

  
Levi’s lips twitched. He seemed to realise that Eren wanted him to be more detailed in his retelling. “At first, I was thinking about how you must trust me. That you’d given yourself to me willingly. I touched your face, your hair. I ran my hands all over your body. You didn’t react at all, so I started taking off your clothes.”

  
“Mmn,” Eren hummed as his hand slowly slid along his length. He could get off just to the sound of Levi’s voice.

  
“Once you were naked, I moved you into a better position. On your back, just like you are now.” Levi took a tense breath, his eyes drifting down to watch Eren masturbate. “I laid down on top of you… but I wanted to make it last. I’d gotten hard just by looking at you, by thinking about vulnerable you were and how badly I wanted to fuck you. I kept imagining that last thing you’d said to me.”

  
Eren couldn’t even remember what he’d said, but if Levi had been thinking about it, it must have been something good. “Did it turn you on, knowing that I’d have no choice but to lie there while you fucked me?”

  
“Yes.” Levi swallowed as he moved further onto the bed. “I knew you wanted it, though. You wanted me to move you around and use you like a doll.”

  
“Yeah,” Eren breathed. He circled his thumb over his slit, teasing out a drop of fluid that mixed in with Levi’s cum on his hand. He was horny as hell, but he wouldn’t let himself get carried away. No, he wanted to savour every second of this, just like Levi had done to him. “And then…”

  
“I liked the way you felt underneath me. Lying still, breathing peacefully. I couldn’t keep my hands off you.” Levi was getting into it himself. The encouragement was making him more comfortable, and of course, so was the sight of Eren pleasuring himself over his words. Levi’s hard cock was straining against his underwear. “I easily pushed your legs apart. It was like they wanted to open for me. I coated my fingers in oil, slotted them between your legs, then took my time to spread it over your hole and coax you open. You made a cute sound when I slid one of my fingers inside you.”

  
Eren let out a low moan as he went back to running his hand along his shaft. God, this was driving him crazy. “I must’ve liked it.”

  
“I’m sure you did,” Levi said, his voice now thick with arousal. “I spent a while stretching you out. To make sure I wouldn’t hurt you, but also because I enjoyed feeling around inside you. I pushed another finger in, then watched your face as I slowly fucked you with them. You were tight… and the whole time, I kept thinking about how good it would feel to finally get my cock in you.”

  
“Ohh, yeah,” Eren moaned. Playing with himself felt good, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Levi didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. He was obviously turned on, interested in what was happening, and Eren couldn’t help but wonder if this psychological re-enactment was exactly the sort of push Levi needed. “Can you show me?”

  
Levi stared at him with questioning eyes. It looked like he wanted to say yes, but there was still a lingering hesitation. Fear, probably. 

  
“Please, Levi.” Eren swallowed, then spread his legs invitingly. “I promise it’ll be okay. Just… just show me what you did while I was asleep.”

  
Levi breathed in deep, gaze then dropping as resigned himself to the situation. “I can try.”

  
“You were lying on top of me, right?”

  
“Mm,” Levi hummed. He accepted the prompt, slowly crawling up the bed until he was hovering over Eren’s body.

  
Eren licked his lips as he gazed up at Levi. His heart was going wild, the heat of Levi’s skin radiating onto his own and filling him with anticipation. “We were up to the part where you’d started fingering me.”

  
“I remember.” Levi’s hand settled on Eren’s leg and slid up his thigh. His breaths were deep, touches light and tentative, and he took to staring at Eren’s clavicle as a means of avoiding eye contact. He reached the wet mess between Eren’s ass cheeks and circled around his rim. “I had my fingers inside you… I could feel your muscles shifting around me even though you were asleep.”

  
“Ah,” Eren moaned as two of Levi’s fingers sunk into his ass. All the cum in and around his hole provided more than enough lubrication, allowing the digits to slide smoothly into his body.

  
“I fucked you with them, nice and slow,” Levi whispered, his fingers leisurely pumping in and out of Eren’s hole. “Even though you’d taken the medicine, I acted as if there was a chance of you waking up. It made it more exciting.”

  
Eren bit his lip to stifle another moan. He didn’t want to make too much noise or move around, as he thought it may be better for Levi that way. It wasn’t easy. The feeling of Levi’s fingers gliding over his insides were enough to drive him crazy, and then there was his rugged voice, the knowledge that Levi had already done these things to him while he was unconscious. His mind was overwhelmed by pleasure and exhilaration. Eren let go of his erection, not wanting to make himself come too soon, and twisted his hand in the sheets instead.

  
“I loved burying my fingers in your tight little hole,” Levi said. His whispers were accompanied by lewd slicking sounds as he moved his hand in long, steady strokes. “Stretching you out, seeing how deep I could reach inside. You slept through it all… completely unaware of how I was playing with your body.”

  
“Hnn…” Eren whined and tried to spread his legs wider. His dick twitched feebly, more aroused than ever thanks to the sultry timber of Levi’s voice.

  
“When you were ready, I worked in another finger.” Levi did as he said, stuffing a third finger into Eren’s ass and moving it along with the others. “It was easy because you were so relaxed. I almost lost my patience then, but not quite. There was nothing you could do to resist… it would only be a matter of time before I could sink my cock into you.”

  
“Yeah,” Eren panted mindlessly. Levi still seemed to be enjoying himself, and it made him ecstatic. Even under the guise of a physical retelling, Eren appreciated this for what it was. Progress. He shifted his hand down to test the waters, lightly rubbing his palm over the erection in Levi’s briefs. Just enough to stimulate him. To tease him. “T-then what?”

  
Levi’s breath shook, but he didn’t shy away from the touch. “I was so horny from looking at you. Watching you spread around my fingers, the filthy sounds it made. I couldn’t wait to steal pleasure from your body.” Levi pushed his fingers in deeper, increasing the speed in which he fucked them into Eren’s hole and making cum squelch out around them. “I stopped to take my own clothes off, but I went straight back to fingering you. I used my other hand to touch myself.”

  
Eren whined again. Levi’s fingers felt so good inside him, rubbing against his walls and brushing over his most sensitive spots. He couldn’t help himself. With a breathless sigh, he reached into Levi’s underwear and pulled out his straining cock. He glanced down at it, moaning at the sight of that thick and swollen length in his hand, then slowly started stroking it. “Like– like this?”

  
Levi inhaled through his teeth, his fingers curling inside Eren’s ass as he let out a soft groan. “Yeah… just like that.”

  
Eren worked his hand over Levi’s cock, running along the length of his shaft with his thumb pressed against the underside. He was just as hard as Eren was, a translucent sheen coating his head and a bead of fluid oozing from his slit. Fuck, it looked so good with its flushed skin and engorged veins, twitching eagerly in Eren’s hand as that droplet of precum rolled down the tip. “Did it feel good, Levi? Did you like touching yourself while your fingers were inside me?” 

  
Levi replied with a gravelly hum. “It made me want to feel your body stretched around my cock.”

  
“Is that what you did next?” Eren squeezed Levi’s length, giving him a few firmer strokes to really work him up. It was practically throbbing in his hand – aching for something more than just teasing touches. He pushed his hips up, catching Levi’s gaze through his lashes and whispering, “did you fuck me, Captain?”

  
“Yes.” Levi swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking down as his fingers slopped out of Eren’s hole. He reached down to his erection, replacing Eren’s hand with his own, then stroked his length to cover it in the cum from Eren’s ass. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I covered myself in oil, and I… I pressed up against you.”

  
Eren’s breath hitched when Levi pushed one of his legs up and settled on top of him. Levi’s cock slid wetly between his cheeks, the hot tip rubbing and nudging at his entrance in the most torturous way possible. Fuck,  _ fuck _ . “Levi–”

  
Levi groaned as he pushed in, hips lowering to slowly sink his cock into Eren’s ass. His fingers dug into Eren’s raised thigh, and he didn’t stop until his entire length was swallowed by Eren’s walls. He went still once he was fully sheathed; giving them a moment to breathe and enjoy each other’s throbbing bodies.

  
“A-ah, god,” Eren moaned as he pressed his head back into the pillow. He would never get over the feeling of Levi penetrating him, how Levi’s cock forced his walls apart and filled him up to the brim. It felt even better with his ass already loaded with cum. Some dribbled out from his stretched hole, and the rest was pushed even deeper inside him by Levi’s length.

  
“Fuck,” Levi whispered, his face lowered to rest in the crook of Eren’s neck. “Eren… you feel so good.”

  
Eren took quick puffs of air, his heart aching along with his groin at the vulnerability in Levi’s voice. He turned his face to the side, combing a hand through Levi’s hair and speaking softly to him. “Fuck me, Levi. I want you so bad.”

  
Levi nodded against his shoulder, then moaned as he pulled his hips back. His thrusts started off shallow, merely rocking into Eren’s body while running his spare hand down Eren’s side. “I, ah– I held you like this.”

  
“Ah, ha…” Eren no longer made an effort to suppress his moans. He wanted Levi to know he was enjoying it, that he was conscious and present and still wanting him. “Levi… fuck, I love how you feel inside me.”

  
“Shit.” Levi rested his forearm on the mattress and lifted himself up. He stared down at Eren’s face, lips parted and breathing heavy as he started penetrating Eren with full thrusts. “You like that?”

  
“Nng, yeah– yeah… ah!” Eren gasped when Levi bucked into him nice and hard. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s back, clung onto his humid skin, then hooked his free leg over Levi’s waist and spurred him into a faster pace. “A-ah, Levi... so good, you always make me feel so good, Levi.”

  
“Fuck, Eren,” Levi panted. His movements were natural now, hips rhythmically slapping against Eren’s ass and fucking his cum into him. Levi’s jaw clenched from the strain, but his eyes remained soft and half-lidded as he watched Eren writhe beneath him. “You look perfect like this. Your, your face… your body. I’d never get any sleep with you in my bed.”

  
Eren dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders, clawing in desperation while rocking his hips up to meet each of Levi’s thrusts. His own erection was weeping between their stomachs, rubbing against Levi’s torso and leaving a smear of fluid on his muscled abdomen. Eren didn’t have the mind to touch himself. He was too focused on Levi, their rippling bodies and the cock sliding over his prostate, the heady smell of sex that thickened the air and settled on the back of his tongue.

  
“L-Levi,” Eren moaned, running a hands up Levi’s neck and splaying his fingers over the back of his head. “I think… this is when you kissed me.”

  
Levi groaned, not bothering to answer before leaning down and smashing their lips together. He went straight for an open kiss, tilting his head to lash his tongue around Eren’s and combine their saliva.

  
“Mm– hnn,” Eren panted, nails biting into Levi’s scalp as he fought to pull him in deeper. He sucked on Levi’s tongue and nibbled his lips, devouring every inch of flesh he was given while Levi’s cock kept pounding into him. He was a mess. Whining, writhing, saliva bubbling from his lips and fluid dribbling from his ass. He fed Levi moan after moan, and Levi reciprocated with pleasured sounds of his own.

  
Levi popped off Eren’s mouth, but he didn’t go far. His face remained in front of Eren’s, the sides of their noses grazing together as they panted onto each other’s spit-coated lips. “Are you close?”

  
“Oh, god yes,” Eren replied in a wrecked voice. His body was tense and right on the edge, pushed closer to climax with every thrust of Levi’s hips. He was already climbing towards it, muscles tightening and pulse accelerating, the pressure building in his gut until it was almost unbearable. “Ah, s-shit… I’m so, so close.”

  
“Me too,” Levi whispered. His lips ghosted over Eren’s, hanging onto his breaths like it was his only source of air. “Fuck, Eren… you’re gonna make me come so hard.”

  
“Aha- ah,” Eren gasped and moaned, his heel digging into the small of Levi’s back as he reached the height of pleasure. His body clenched around Levi’s cock, bearing down while the rest of him went stiff, and a lewd moan was torn from his throat with each subsequent stroke against his prostate. “Levi, Levi, Le- aa-ah!”

  
Eren’s voice gave out as he ejaculated between them. His cum streaked Levi’s stomach and splattered across his own, the pleasure of release coursing through his veins and burning hot in his gut. Levi bucked into him frantically; hard and fast, the desperate movement stimulating him further and prolonging the high of his orgasm.

  
“Oh, fuck… fuck, Eren–” Levi pushed in deep, a moan quaking in his throat once he followed Eren over the edge. His hips stuttered forward, muscles tensing and relaxing with repetitive jerks of pleasure. He groaned against Eren’s lips as cum pulsed out of his throbbing cock.

  
“God,” Eren sighed and flopped his head back into the pillow. His body relaxed as Levi finished off inside him, but his mind was still buzzing with euphoria. He caught his breath while rubbing his fingers into Levi’s scalp. “That was… so good.”

  
Levi responded with a drowsy hum. He made no move to pull out, seemingly content with letting himself soften in Eren’s warm and dripping hole. Once he had recovered his breath, Levi spread his lips over Eren’s and slowly slid his tongue inside.

  
“Mm,” Eren hummed appreciatively. He opened his mouth, greeting Levi’s tongue with his own and treating it to a lethargic massage. He was glad that Levi hadn’t decided to skimp on their usual post-coital kissing. It felt even better now, with Levi still buried inside him.

  
Levi pulled back after a few seconds, leaving a final kiss on the corner of Eren’s mouth before opening his eyes. “Eren, I…” Levi stared down at him. There was something tender in his eyes, and it came through in the rawness of his voice. “I could get used to this.”

  
Eren smiled. Of course, he was confident that Levi would still visit his cell at night – and he would be more than happy to take that medicine again. But he was glad to know that, in between all the fantasy and make-pretend, they could love each other in the waking world and experience something real.

  
“I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fluffyboots1) and [tumblr](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
